LAKUNA
by anisasujianto
Summary: Persahabatanku. Adalah aku yang terus mengalah. Adalah kau yang kian mekar indah layaknya mawar.
1. prolog

Persahabatan?

Aku pernah mengalaminya.

Itu bukan hanya omong besar belaka.

Bukan hanya perhiasan.

Persahabatan.

Bukan hanya tertawa bersama.

Bukan pula menangis bersama.

Bukan hanya menyelesaikan permasalahan bersama-sama.

Aku pernah mengalaminya.

Kalian pernah mengalami perbedaan pendapat?

Aku bahkan setiap hari.

Kalian pernah sesekali mengalah satu sama lain?

Aku bahkan setiap hari.

Mengalah, mengalah, dan mengalah.

Tugasku dalam persahabatan ini hanyalah,

Terus mengalah untuk tetap mempertahankan persahabatan kami.

Mengapa aku bertahan?

Apakah diperlukan sebuah alasan untuk mempertahankan sebuah hubungan?

Menurutku tidak.

Tetapi jika memang perlu,

Alasanku hanya satu,

Dia berbeda.


	2. 1

"Wiwi!!! Tungguin Vero!!"

Seorang gadis cilik berseragam putih merah terlihat berlari terburu-buru mengejar temannya.

Beberapa langkah kemudian, mereka mulai berlari sembari menggenggam tangan satu sama lain.

"Cepetan, Vero! Ibu Pipit udah mau masuk!"

Mereka mengikuti pelajaran bahasa Indonesia yang disampaikan oleh ibu Pipit, wali kelas mereka.

Veronika Iskandar dan Widya Pranata.

Sepaket manusia yang tak dapat dipisahkan satu sama lain.

Mereka mulai bersahabat sejak kelas 1 SD.

Kali pertama pertemuan mereka masih terukir jelas di memori Vero.

Vero terlihat duduk di pojok kelas sembari menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Gadis yang baru seminggu menginjak kelas 1 itu terlihat menangis sendirian.

"Hiks... Mama.. Gaada yang mau temenan ama Vero.."

"Ini."

Vero mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap gadis cilik yang berdiri di hadapannya saat ini. Tak lupa dengan permen lolipop yang disodorkan.

"Mama sering ngasih Wiwi permen pas nangis. Ini ambil aja permen Wiwi. Wiwi masih punya satu kok di tas."

Sambil sesenggukan, ia menerima permen yang diberikan Widya.

"Vero, kan? Kenapa nangis disini? Ntar kalo bu guru liat, gak malu apa?"

"Hiks.. Tadi Vero.. Hiks.. Diejek temen-temen.. Katanya Vero punya empat mata. Padahal ini kan kacamata.. Kalo gak pake kacamata, Vero gak bisa liat jelas.."

Widya hanya mengangguk-angguk.

Ia kemudian berjongkok dan bertatap muka langsung dengan Vero.

"Tapi imut kok."

Vero tersentak. Ia menatap wajah Widya.

"Yaudah gak apa-apa kalo temen-temen ngejek Vero. Kan sekarang ada Wiwi.. Kita temenan yuk!"

Dan setelahnya, Vero selalu mengikuti kemana saja Widya melangkah. Jarak rumah mereka yang tidak terlalu jauh membuat Widya lebih mudah mengajak Vero keluar dan bermain bersama.

"Vi, gimana? Tadi Fani masih marah sama Vi?" Tanya Widya disela kegiatannya mengerjakan PR.

"Masih, Wi.. Tadi malah Fani gak mau minjamin Vi pewarna." Jawab Vero sembari terus mewarnai gambarannya.

"Ih, si Fani gimana, sih?! Yaudah, ntar besok pas istirahat Wiwi dateng ke kelas kamu ya, Vi?"

"Nggak usah, Wi.. Kata mama, udah biasa temen sekelas berantem. Lagian kan kita juga masih kecil. Jadi pasti ntar bakalan baikan kok." Ujar Vero lembut.

"Ck. Tapi kan Fani orangnya sombong, Vi.."

"Gak apa-apa.. Yang penting Vi gak kena pukul aja, Wi.." Kekeh Vero. Hanya dibalas helaan nafas oleh sahabatnya.

"Wi, nanti kalo SMP Wiwi mau sekolah dimana?"

Wajah antusias Vero membuat Widya bertambah semangat.

"Kalo Vi mau lanjut kemana?"

"Eng.. Vi mau lanjut di SMPN CAHAYA BANGSA. Soalnya deket rumah."

"Hng? Kenapa gak lanjut di SMP BINTANG? Kan sekolah keren tuh."

"Gak mau ah. Takut nilainya gak mencukupi. Tapi Wiwi mau lanjut kemana ntar?"

Widya melepas pensilnya.

Menggeser bangkunya untuk berhadapan langsung dengan Vero.

"Wiwi mau lanjut di SMPN CAHAYA BANGSA juga deh. Bareng Vi."

Vero terdiam.

"Tapi Wiwi kan jago bicara. Kenapa gak lanjut ke sekolah_"

"Udahlah, Vi.. Wiwi kan nanti bisa ngelindungin Vi kalo ada yang jahilin."

Vero tersenyum, kemudian memeluk tubuh Widya yang lebih tinggi 5cm darinya.

Saat-saat kelulusan telah tiba.

"Wi!!! Wiwi dapet nilai berapa???"

Widya hanya diam.

"Wah, selamat ya, Vi! Kamu dapet nilai UN tertinggi se kabupaten, kan?! Keren banget!" Pekik Widya kemudian memeluk Vero. Terlihat mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Nggak keren-keren amat kok, Wi.. Emangnya Wiwi dapet berapa?"

Widya menyodorkan secarik kertas.

Vero kemudian membacanya.

Vero tak dapat mengatakan apapun.

IPA: 65

MATEMATIKA: 66

BAHASA INDONESIA: 72

"Wah, Vi keren yaa.. Nilainya semua dapat 90 keatas. Yang paling rendah cuma Bahasa Indonesia doang, dapat 93. Hebat, Vi!" Pekik Widya sekali lagi.

"Wi.. Aku mau lihat raport kamu boleh?"

Tanpa banyak tanya, Widya memberikannya.

Kali ini wajah Vero kelihatan berseri-seri.

"Wah, Wi! Nilai praktek kamu 90 keatas semua! Apalagi penjas, 98! Hebat banget, Wi!"

"Yaiyalah! Aku kan paling suka pelajaran penjas. Banyak gerak, seru juga."

Seperti janji Widya.

Mereka kini mulai bersekolah di SMPN CAHAYA BANGSA. Sekolah yang hanya berjarak sekitar 500 meter dari rumah Vero dan Widya.

Mereka telah melewati masa orientasi. Layaknya jodoh, kali ini mereka kembali dipertemukan di kelas yang sama. Kelas 7-A.

"Eh, Vi. Ntar istirahat ke kantin yuk. Katanya banyak jajanan enak, loh!" Ajak Widya dengan wajah sumringah.

"Eng.. Tapi, Vi udah bawa bekal. Double nih. Rencananya pengen makan bareng Wiwi." Ujar Vi amat lembut.

"Oh gitu ya. Iiih.. Tapi Wi pengen makan jajanan kantin.. Maaf ya.. Wi gak bisa makan bekal Vi.."

"Yaudah, Wi.. Gak apa-apa kok."

"Yah.. Padahal Vi rela telat tadi karena bikin bekalnya double. Gapapa deh. Lain kali aja makan barengnya." Batin Vero, kemudian mulai memakan bekalnya.

Pagi ini Vero melewatkan tiga jam mata pelajaran karena panggilan oleh guru BK. Ia harus menunggu selama 2 jam mata pelajaran hanya untuk menunggu guru yang memanggilnya ke ruangan bernuansa hijau tua ini.

"Ya, bu. Ada apa?"

Guru gemuk berkacamata yang duduk dihadapan Vero terus menatapnya. Membuat Vero tertunduk, antara malu dan takut.

"Veronika Iskandar?"

"Y-ya, bu."

"Kamu tau kenapa kamu dipanggil kemari?"

Dengan wajah polos, Vero menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Veronika. Kamu tau sudah berapa kali kamu terlambat?"

Vero terus diam dan menunduk.

"Dihitung dengan tadi pagi, sudah 12 kali kamu terlambat dalam sebulan, Veronika."

Vero terkesiap. Ia kini mengangkat kepalanya dan membulatkan matanya.

"Bisa beri ibu alasan dan bukti konkret, Veronika?"

Ia tak tau harus menjawab apa.

'Itu karena Vi harus nyiapin bekal double buat Vi sama Wiwi, bu.'

Apakah kalimat itu bisa menyelesaikan masalah?

Yang ada justru Vero yang akan habis di dadar gulung oleh guru di hadapannya.

"Veronika?"

"Eng.. Se-sebelumnya saya minta maaf, bu. Saya sebenarnya susah bangun pagi. Jadi itu memang murni kesalahan saya. Sekali lagi, saya mohon maaf, bu."

Setelahnya, ibu guru hanya mengangguk singkat. Kemudian mempersilakan Vero untuk kembali ke kelasnya.

"Vi, kamu tadi dipanggil ke BK? Ada masalah apa, Vi?!" Tanya Widya bertubi-tubi, tepat setelah Vero memasuki kelas.

"Gak apa-apa kok. Cuma bimbingan rutin aja. Eh, udah istirahat sekarang. Wi makan bekal bareng yuk!"

"Oce oce!"

Waktu terasa berlalu begitu singkat. Kini mereka sudah menginjak kelas 8.

Dan kini, kelas mereka terpisah, walaupun hanya bertetangga.

Vero menduduki kelas 8-A, dan Widya di 8-B.

"Vero! Ke kantin yuk."

Vero terlihat hanya diam.

Sesekali mengalihkan pandangan ke dalam kelas, kemudian ke arah Widya. Ke dalam kelas, kemudian ke arah Widya.

Ia bingung harus mengerjakan tugas kelompoknya terlebih dahulu, atau makan bersama Widya.

"Ayolah, Ver. Keburu penuh ntar tempat duduknya.."

"I-iya, Wi.."

Akhirnya ia mengalah tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi pada Widya.

*di hari berikutnya*

"Wi, kantin yuk."

Widya menghampiri Vero yang terlihat menunggunya di pintu kelas 8-B.

"Enggak dulu, Ver. Aku bawa bekal. Udah janjian juga sama temen sekelas, mau makan bareng."

"Oh.. Gitu ya.."

Ingin rasanya Vero bertanya, bisakah ia makan bersama Widya dan teman-temannya?

"Kamu bisa makan sendiri di kantin, kan? Soalnya ini acara kelas, gak mungkin kan ngajak orang luar."

Wah.

Jadi maksud Widya, Vero termasuk 'orang luar'?

"Eng.. Yaudah, Wi. Vi makan di kantin aja. Lagian banyak juga kok temen sekelas yang makan di kantin." Ujar Vero.

"Yaudah, Ver. Makasih yaaa~~~"

Seperti perkataan Vero tadi, ia kini makan bersama Yulia dan teman-teman lainnya.

"Vero, tumben gak makan siang bareng Widya kelas 8-A. Padahal udah dari kelas 7 kan kalian kemana-mana barengan melulu.." Suara Fatima.

"Eng.. Iya.. Widya makan bekal bareng temen-temen sekelasnya."

Jawaban Vero disambut anggukan dan gumaman 'ooo' dari mulut yang lainnya.

Jam pelajaran telah berakhir. Seluruh siswa kini telah bubar dan segera pulang.

Tak terkecuali dengan Vero.

Kini gadis itu berdiri di depan kelas Widya selama 30 menit.

"Eh, Vero? Kamu nunggu disitu dari tadi? Kirain udah pulang.."

Vero tersenyum tipis.

"Aku lupa tadi ngabarin. Hari ini aku pulang telat. Palingan ntar jam 5 gitu baru pulang. Soalnya masih ikut seminar di auditorium." Jelas Widya.

Vero hanya diam.

Sekali lagi. Ia menahan dirinya untuk menyalahkan Widya.

Ia meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Widya pasti memang benar-benar lupa. Pasti bukan maksud Widya untuk melupakan Vero yang memang sudah biasa pulang dengannya.

"Yaudah, Wi. Vi duluan ya.. Jangan singgah kemana-mana pas udah selesai." Pesan Vero. Setelah menerima anggukan, Vero melangkah untuk pulang.

"Wid, udah berapa lama sih temenan ama Vero si kutu buku?"

"Udah dari SD sih.."

Vero duduk disamping Aster, yang baru saja menanyakan hal tadi.

"Deket banget ih. Gue ngiri tau gak."

"Ngiri, ya. Dia emang baik, terus pinter juga. Tapi kurang aktif."

"Lhaa terus kenapa masih bertahan sahabatan ama dia?"

"Nggak tau, ya. Soalnya dia gampang dibujuk. Jadi seneng. Kalo marahan, gak perlu jaga gengsi kalo mau minta maaf, Vero yang bakal minta maaf duluan. Dia kan baik."

"Widya jahat ih. Masakan tetep sahabatan sama Vero cuman gara-gara mau manfaatin dia.."

"Ih bukan jahat tau.. Kan hidup emang gitu. Kalo gak bisa saling ngambil manfaat, buat apa ngebangun hubungan."

 **-next to ch2-**


	3. 2

Hari pertama ulangan tengah semester.

Seluruh siswa terlihat membawa buku ditangannya, bahkan saat apel pagi berlangsung.

"Vero! Hari ini kelas lo ulangan apa?"

Vero tersenyum pada Widya.

Ia sedikit kecewa. Widya yang biasanya memanggil nama Vero dengan panggilan khusus, kini memanggil namanya layaknya orang lain.

Dan panggilan 'lo' tadi terkesan aneh bagi Vero.

"Jam pertama Bahasa Indonesia. Terus nanti jam keenam ulangan IPA. Kelas Wiwi gimana?"

"Prakarya jam kelima."

"Anjir.. Udah bel aja. Yaudah, Ver. Duluan ya."

Vero terdiam. Cahaya wajahnya terlihat lebih redup dari biasanya. Ia dapat merasakan perubahan Widya.

Menyalahkan Widya? Itu tidak mungkin.

Menurut logika, bukankah manusia memang akan berubah seiring berjalannya waktu?

Jadi Vero tak memiliki hak untuk membantahnya.

Bahkan walaupun Vero sahabatnya.

Setidaknya itu anggapan Vero.

Vero terbangun dari tidur siangnya.

Matanya bengkak, wajahnya berminyak dan kelihatan amat kusam. Rambutnya acak-acakan.

Kacamata masih bertengger tak beraturan di hidung mungilnya.

"Hah.. Vi ketiduran. Gak sempat bantuin mama tadi." Lirihnya, kemudian segera bangkit dan meraih handuknya. Berlari kecil menuju kamar mandi.

Makan malam.

Vero dan bundanya menyantap makanan bersama di meja makan.

"Gimana UTS tadi, Vi? Lancar?" Tanya ibunda Vero, sarat akan kasih sayang.

"Udah selesai, bun. Sebenarnya UTS sampe lusa, hari kamis. Tapi ternyata selesai tadi, hari selasa."

Jawaban Vero diangguki oleh bunda.

"Bunda.."

"Ya, Vi?"

Vero meletakkan alat makannya. Meneguk air di hadapannya.

"Vi ikut lomba cerdas cermat."

"Ya, bagus dong. Semangat, anak bunda..."

"Tapi ntar kalo Vi gak lolos gimana?"

Bunda Vero hanya tersenyum lembut.

"Jangan langsung pesimis begitu, Vi. Dicoba dulu. Gak mungkin kan guru ngutus kamu tanpa alasan yang jelas. Dan alasan itu pasti karena kamu dianggap mampu dan memenuhi kriteria." Hibur bunda Vero.

Vero ke sekolah seperti biasa.

Dan kali ini, ia berangkat diantar paman Jo.

Widya?

Gadis itu ternyata sudah berangkat pagi-pagi buta.

"Vero, gue mau ngomong sebentar!"

Vero mengalihkan pandangannya.

Mendapati Widya yang kini tampak sedang mengatur nafasnya.

"Eng? Wiwi? Tadi Vi jemput Wiwi, mau berangkat sama-sama. Tapi kata tante Era, Wiwi udah berangkat."

"Bodo amat tentang itu, Vero.. Gue mau ngomong sesuatu."

Vero hanya tersenyum.

"Yah.. Udah bel. Ntar istirahat aja lah, Ver."

Widya kemudian meninggalkan Vero.

Menagih janji, Widya kini mendatangi kelas Vero. Tepat setelah bel istirahat.

"Vero, makan bekal bareng yuk. Itu, di gazebo depan kelas lo aja." Ajak Widya.

Wajah Vero kelihatan amat bahagia. Gadis berkacamata bulat itu bergegas mengambil tas bekalnya, kemudian menuju gazebo yang terletak didepan kelasnya.

Mereka makan dengan senyuman.

"Eng.. Vero, denger-denger lo ikutan cerdas cermat sains?"

Vero hampir tersedak nasinya.

"Darimana Wiwi tau?"

"Ya.. Dari temen-temen sih. Katanya lo pasti pintar banget, sampe didaftarin lomba gitu." Nada suara Widya kian mengecil.

"Nggak juga kok!! Vi gak sepintar itu, Wi.." Elak Vero, kemudian melanjutkan makannya sembari terus menunduk.

"Yah, gimanapun, menang ya!"

Hari ke dua latihan untuk lomba cerdas cermat sains.

Mereka masih memiliki 8 hari untuk berlatih tentang materi-materi yang belum mereka kuasai.

Dan disini, Widya tetap menjalankan tugasnya sebagai siswi biasa.

Ia duduk diam di bangkunya.

Biasanya, saat jam istirahat seperti ini, Vero pasti akan datang ke kelasnya. Baik untuk mengajaknya makan bekal bersama, atau untuk makan di kantin.

Tapi untuk 10 hari kedepan, sepertinya ia harus makan sendiri.

Dan 10 hari kedepan, sepertinya nafsu makan gadis ini akan sedikit terganggu.

Segala macam fikiran melayang di kepalanya.

Alasan Vero terpilih untuk mengikuti lomba itu.

Kalau difikir, Widya justru lebih siap dibandingkan Vero.

Widya lebih berani ketimbang Vero.

Apa hanya karena Vero menggunakan kacamata sehingga gadis itu terlihat lebih pantas?

Apakah kacamata adalah segalanya?

"Widya, gak makan siang?"

Widya mengalihkan pandangannya kearah teman sekelasnya.

Aulia. Teman sekelas sekaligus teman sebangkunya.

"Gak ah. Mager banget ke kantin."

Aulia kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di samping Widya.

"Eh, denger-denger si Vero ikut cerdas cermat sains? Pinter banget itu anak. Dia sendiri yang masih kelas 8. Padahal temen se regunya kakel semua."

Widya terkesiap.

Ia memutar tubuhnya untuk menatap wajah Aulia lebih dekat.

"Kakel? Maksud lo, utusan tahun lalu? Bukannya utusan tahun lalu cowok semua?" Serang Widya.

Aulia hanya mengangguk.

"Emang kenapa?"

Widya kembali tenang, kemudian mengembalikan tubuhnya ke posisi semula.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 8 malam.

Widya terlihat tengah mengetik sesuatu dilayar ponselnya.

Ver

Veroo..

Yayaya.. Sbb Wi, lagi belajar tadi:))

Iya gpp..

Gw otw ke rumah lo boleh gak

Iya boleh kok. Belom lewat jam malem juga:))

Sipp. Otw ya.

Setelah mendapat lampu hijau, Widya segera bersiap-siap.

Celana jeans panjang, kaos, jaket denim. Rambut panjangnya diurai biasa.

Ia segera keluar menuju rumah Vero yang hanya berjarak beberapa rumah.

Sesuai dugaan, Vero kini tengah berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya, menunggu kedatangan Widya.

Widya segera membuka gerbang dan memasuki rumah bernuansa French itu.

"Ayo masuk, Wi."

Vero menutup pintu kamar tepat setelah mereka memasukinya.

Kamar Vero terlihat amat rapi, walaupun terdapat beberapa buku yang masih berantakan di meja belajar.

Lampu belajar yang masih menyala. Vero pasti sedang belajar.

"Udah lama Wi gak main ke rumah." Ujar Vero dengan senyuman tersungging dari wajahnya.

"Iya. Sibuk sih." Lirih Widya.

"Eh, Ver. Mau nanya dong."

Vero meresponnya dengan alis diangkat.

"Lomba cerdas cermat sains, lo se regu bareng siapa?"

Vero terlihat berfikir sebentar.

"Gak terlalu hafal nama lengkapnya sih. Tapi guru sering manggil, Gio sama Leo."

"Wtf. Bener dugaan gue."

Widya menghembuskan nafas beratnya.

"Jadi aku yang grogi, nih."

Vero kembali mengangkat alisnya. Kini ia kurang faham maksud perkataan Widya.

"Aku sih gak terlalu gimana. Tapi ini kan kamu, Ver. Kamu kan pemalu. Aku khawatir, ntar pas babak rebutan, kalo kamu malu ngejawab gimana?"

Perkataan Widya membuat Vero terdiam. Vero terlihat menunduk.

"Dan kamu juga seregu ama kak Gerard ama kak Leon. Mereka kan senior, jadi ntar kamu malah down."

Kini Vero menggenggam bantalnya amat erat.

"Tapi kata bunda aku bisa kalo berusaha."

"Tapi keberanian gak bisa muncul secepat itu, Ver.."

"Hiks.. Wi.. Gimana dong.. Ntar kalo Vi kalah gimana.. Ntar pasti senior bakalan dendam ke Vi." Isak Vero.

Widya memeluk Vero. Mengelus kepalanya dengan teratur.

"Cup cup.. Kita cari jalan keluarnya ya, Vi.."

Hari ini, tak seperti biasanya.

Vero memasuki gerbang sekolah dengan tenaga 5%.

Kepalanya menunduk lebih dalam.

Saat istirahat, seperti kemarin, ia segera menuju laboratorium fisika untuk melanjutkan bimbingan cerdas cermat.

"Veronika!"

Vero memutar tubuhnya. Menatap pria yang tadi memanggil namanya.

"Kak Gio? Gak ke lab, kak?"

"Ini sementara mau ke lab. Barengan dong."

Mereka berjalan beriringan.

Gio atau Gerard Scott. Siswa kelas 9 dengan image good looking nya. Tak kalah dengan saudara kembarnya, Leonardo Scott. Kepintaran mereka yang berada diatas rata-rata membuat image mereka menjadi lebih kuat di sekolah.

"Kak Gio, gak grogi kak? Ini kan lomba tingkat kabupaten." Tanya Vero dengan kepala tetap menunduk.

"Eng.. Gak sih. Soalnya di Amerika banyak yang lebih menantang dari ini lomba. Jadi ya, biasa aja." Jawab Gio asal.

Vero hanya mengangguk kecil.

Selama menerima materi, Vero terus diam. Sesekali ia mencatat garis garis besar yang disampaikan oleh pak Zul.

'Vi cuma mimpi buruk untuk regu ini.'

Berkali-kali bisikan itu terus terulang didalam fikirannya.

Saat bimbingan berakhir, ia langsung berdiri.

"Eh? Veronika? Udah mau pergi aja?" Tegur Leo.

Memang tak seperti biasanya Vero langsung beranjak begitu pembimbingan berakhir.

"Iya, kak. Vero mau makan siang dulu."

"Gue bawa brownies dari grandma. Mau makan bareng?" Kini Gio bersuara.

"Gak usah. Widya udah nunggu "

Setelahnya, mereka membiarkan gadis berkacamata itu pergi dengan sedikit berlari.

Vero terus memikirkan perihal lomba, bahkan saat makan siang.

Ia harus segera membuat keputusan. Waktu latihan tinggal seminggu. Jika terlambat membuat keputusan, bukan tak mungkin hal-hal yang fatal bisa terjadi.

"Ver.. Udah selesai bimbingannya?"

Vero mengangkat kepalanya. Kini Widya sudah duduk manis di hadapannya.

"Wiwi? Belum balik ke kelas?"

"Jam kosong. Gaada guru. Jadi sekalian ke kantin aja."

Mereka kembali terdiam.

"Jadi gimana, Ver? Udah ngambil keputusan?"

Vero kembali menatap Widya. Kemudian menundukkan kepalanya -lagi-.

Ia memainkan garpu dan pisaunya.

Burger yang masih tersisa setengah kini tak dihiraukannya lagi.

"Wi, kayaknya Vi gak usah ikutan lomba ini deh."

Suara Vero amat lemah.

Widya bahkan hampir tak dapat mendengarnya.

Yap. Jika saja Widya tak terlalu bersemangat akan hal itu.

"WHAT THE_ Maksud gue, lo yakin gak mau ikutan itu lomba, Ver?" Tanya Widya, tepat setelah mengubah raut wajahnya. 180 derajat.

"Iya. Sebagai gantinya, Wi mau gak gantiin Vi ntar di lomba?" Kini Vero menatap Widya sembari tetap menundukkan kepalanya. Widya dapat melihat sebagian matanya yang tak tertutupi kacamata bulat itu.

"Ver.. Sebagai sahabat, gue selalu ada setiap lo butuh gue." Ujar Widya, tersenyum lembut.

Vero terlihat berlari kecil menuju ruang bimbingan cerdas cermat sains.

"Veronika? Ngapain buru-buru gitu? Bimbingan juga belom mulai."

Terlihat Gio yang tengah berdiri menopang punggungnya di dinding. Tepat di samping ruang bimbingan.

"Kak Gio.. Coach di dalem kan?" Tanya Vero hati-hati. Gio hanya mengangguk kecil.

Vero segera melewati Gio.

Memasuki ruang bimbingan.

Nah. Dan ternyata Widya berada tepat di hadapan Coach Andre, sedang mengobrol.

Vero memasuki ruangan dengan hati-hati.

"Coach_"

"Vero seharusnya kamu bilang sejak awal kalo kamu demam panggung akut. Bisa bahaya nasib regu kita kalo kamu tetap ikut, Vero." Coach Andre langsung menyiraminya.

Vero hanya melongo. Tak mengerti maksud coach Andre.

Ia kini menatap Widya.

"Widya udah cerita ke coach. Kamu pernah pingsan di panggung. Gak ngerti pembimbingan dari coach, tapi gak berani nanya lagi ke coach. Seharusnya kamu bilang dari awal, Vero.."

Kini Vero kian tak mengerti.

'Penah pingsan'? Kapan ya?

Gak ngerti pembimbingan dari coach? Gak mau nanya? Kapan juga ya?

Mungkin Widya hanya berniat membantunya agar tak memperpanjang masalah..

"Maaf, coach. Saya yang salah." Lirih Vero.

"Hey. What happen? Vero, kok nunduk gitu? Sapa yang nge bully?"

Tiba-tiba Leo datang dan merangkul bahu Vero.

"N-nggak, kak Leo."

"Veronika keluar dari regu ini."

Gio yang berada di samping Leo kini ikut membulatkan matanya.

"What the... Yahh.. Gak ada bahan cuci mata lagi dah."

"Hai, kak Gerard, kak Leon. Saya Widya, pengganti Veronika di regu."

Gio dan Leo saling pandang.

"Gak ada anak polos buat di bully.." Lirih Leo bercanda.

"Jadi, Ver. Kenapa keluar dari tim?" Kini Gio yang bersuara.

Tepat sebelum Vero menjawab, Widya segera mendekati Vero. Menggandeng tangan kiri Vero.

"Jadi gini, kak. Vero tuh introvert. Dia pemalu. Kalo demam panggung, dia bisa pingsan ntar. Trus dia juga malu nanya. Setiap gak ngerti tentang bimbingan kak Andre, dia malah nyari lewat google. Khawatirnya, ntar caranya beda, gimana?" Jelas Widya.

Vero bahkan tau, hal itu tak pernah terjadi.

Ia selalu mengerti penjelasan coach Andre. Kalaupun tak mengerti, ia selalu bertanya pada Gio.

"Ya gapapa sih kalo nyari di google. Kan bisa nemu cara cepat juga ntar." Tanggap Leo.

Tapi Widya cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tapi masalahnya kan Vero pemalu. Dia bisa pingsan di panggung." Tambah Widya.

Leo dan Gio hanya mengangguk singkat.

Bimbingan kembali berlanjut.

Kini Vero duduk menerima bimbingan untuk terakhir kalinya. Karena mulai besok, Widya yang akan menggantikan tempatnya.

Esoknya saat makan siang, ia reflek mendatangi ruangan bimbingan. Berpapasan dengan Widya yang tengah membawa buku materi.

Tak menoleh akan panggilan Gio dan Leo, gadis berkacamata itu langsung berlari kembali menuju kelas.

Malam ini mood Vero benar-benar down. Ia merasa telah mempermalukan dirinya sendiri di hadapan coach Andre, Gio, Leo, dan bahkan Widya.

Ia benar-benar seorang gadis pengecut.

Ponsel Vero bergetar.

1 pesan diterima.

From: unknown number

Vero, Leo here~~

Vero melipat senyumannya. Mengetikkan beberapa kata.

Kak Leo kenapa sms kak?

Ia kembali merasakan getaran di ponselnya.

Bosen lah. Tadi gaada bahan bully-,-

Bosen juga si Gio gak marahin gw seharian:v

Vero menggelengkan kepalanya.

Ia mengingat keseharian mereka selama menjalani bimbingan.

Setiap percobaan mengerjakan tes dengan hitungan timer selama 3 menit, stopwatch pegangan Vero pasti akan direbut oleh Leo. Dan waktunya pasti akan diacak, sehingga Vero terpaksa harus mencari soal baru dan mengatur kembali timernya.

Dan Gio akan ada disana untuk sekedar menjewer kuping Leo.

Kebersamaan mereka begitu terasa.

Vero mengetikkan sesuatu di layar ponselnya. Menjawab pesan Leo.

Vero minta maaf kak.

Hanya kalimat simple itu.

Wkwk.. Gapapa kali.. Kan yang begituan emang gabisa di paksain, Ver..

Balasan Leo membuat cahaya di mata Vero kian terang.

Ia kini merasakan kembali getaran ponselnya. Segera membukanya.

Ver, gw boleh manggil lo Vi, gak? Setiap lo ngobrol ama Widya lo sering nyebut diri lo Vi gitu...

Iya. Itu juga sebenrnya panggilan kesayangan dari bunda.

Ia bahkan tak peduli mengapa ia harus menjelaskan hal rinci seperti itu.

So, can i wear that special call for you -too-?

Vero kehabisan kata-kata. Ia memang belum faham dengan arah pembicaraan ini. Tapi jantungnya terasa berdetak amat keras.

Merasa gelisah, ia tak membalas pesan itu lagi.

 **-next? lets see then-**


End file.
